CODE: DRAGON
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: A bunch of teenagers fighting a demonic computer virus? They don't stand a chance! Maybe a certain Galapagos turtle can show them the way? Major AU!
1. Chapter 1

**CODE: Dragon**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Odd delirobia is confused. One moment he's trying to rescue his dog from some weird tube contraption...Now he was in a weird video game...He was a weird Video game! Worse, he was a purple cat!

"Where am I?" Asked Odd out loud. _I don't know, where are you?_ Asked a voice that was somehow both everywhere and nowhere. "I'm lost!" exclaimed Odd in a mixture of frustration and fright.

Suddenly a giant floating tortoise appeared before him. "Then may I show you the way?" Asked Master Oogway with a smile...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**CODE: Dragon ch. 2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Oogway explained how he ascended from his original world and now traveled the multi-verse. One of his trips landed him on this world. Where he meet an interesting man named Franz.

Combined with Franz's science and his magic. They built Lyoko...However a virus named Xana infected Lyoko and plunged everything out of balance.

Franz was nowhere to be found. And his daughter aileta was trapped in one of the towers, he didn't know which one! Too much corruption blocking her signal!

As for Odd- "What do you mean I can't go back home!?" Shouted Odd. Oogway nodded sadly. "Once all could come as they pleased. Now, it is more difficult.

If you leave as you are, the corruption will infest you, the conflicts in your heart will rip you to pieces and be released into the physical world...where many shall suffer."

Odd paled. "Ooookay, then...So what do we do?" Asked Odd. "I will help you achieve balance, and you will find peace. Said Oogway sagely...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**CODE: Dragon ch. 3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"-Chakras are nexuses of metaphysical or biophysical energy within the body. There are seven chakras, each situated at a different location in the body, albeit all located on a central vertical axis.

Each chakra has a purpose and deals with a different emotion. As such, each one can be opened and closed depending on a given individual's state of mind. When a chakra is open, energy is free to flow about the body, whereas the flow is restricted when the chakra is sealed. The chakras must be opened in a specific order, or the energy will not be able to flow."

Oogway paused in his explanation to odd as he walked to a nearby stream.

"The water flows through this creek, much like the energy flows through your body. As you see, there are several pools where the water swirls around before flowing on. These pools are like our chakras."

Odd's stomach began to growl. "Could we skip the exposition? I'm starving!"

Oogway chuckled. "Very well my boy. Lie down, and we shall begin-"

…...

"-the first is earth chakra. It's located at the base of the spine, it deals with survival, and it's blocked by fear."

Odd laughed. "This'll be faster than I thought, I fear nothing!

Oogway gave a a good natured chuckle. "Are you sure my boy? Once this starts, it cannot be stopped."

Odd nodded impatiently. Chuckling at the typical impatience of youth, Oogway began.

 _-Mom I'm going to dye my hair purple!_

" _-You do whatever makes you happy." Said his Mom not really paying attention..._

 _-Dad I'm going to squirt the old lady across the street with the hose!_

" _-That's nice son, have a good time." Says his dad absentmindedly..._

 _-Mom, I might be Bi-sexual!_

" _-Me and your father will support you no matter." Said his Mother once more not really paying attention._

… _..._

Within his own mind...Odd was crying. Oogway put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

(sniff) I know that with so many children, my Mom and Dad...they'd never be able to pay me much attention to me...but still...I just want to be noticed!

Oogway smiled. "My boy you have been noticed." He waves a hand through the air.

"See now all the joy your antics have brought others."

And odd did see...he saw every moment that he made a person's life...if not better...then at least happier...and there were so many...Odd smiled...

…...latter...

"So after that the other Chakra were a cinch! Except number 7 though. Oogway said I'm not ready. Which is fine, I only needed to figure to 1-6 to get home. And here I am!"

Jeremie and Ulrich looked at Odd amazed and flustered.

"Uh...That's great Odd...But why are you naked?...And a girl?"

Odd smiled. "Oh, that? Turns out that deep down I really was a touch Bi-sexual...and coming to peace with it gave me to power to shift my sex!"

The two other boys could only stare in amazement as "She" went to "he" and back again.

"But relax guys! I'm still only into girls!...although I wouldn't say no to "breaking this body in.'"

She Gives Ulrich a sly wink, much to his embarrassment...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
